


Mission Report

by writeanon (Letterman)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterman/pseuds/writeanon
Summary: “Our Female titan lost to the enemy. A promising young Warrior candidate dead. And nothing to show for it. That’s your mission report?”
Kudos: 12





	Mission Report

“Our Female titan lost to the enemy. A promising young Warrior candidate dead. And nothing to show for it. That’s your mission report?” Zeke sighed, sizing up the two supposed Warriors before him. It had been years since he had seen them, and they looked the part. Bertholdt had grown unseemingly tall, and Reiner appeared to have grown confident and strong. Zeke narrowed his eyes at him, sensing that the Reiner before him was definitely more, or perhaps less, than he ‘appeared’ to be. 

“So…” he said slowly, subtly pointing his finger in the direction of Ymir, who stood awkwardly in the distance and out of earshot. “How was Marcel killed by her?” 

“It was m-”

“It wasn’t anyone’s fault.” Bertholdt interjected hastily, cutting Reiner off. “We were caught off guard by a pure titan on the first night. Everyone was exhausted.” 

Zeke stared at Bertholdt, an inquisitive look in his eye. “Hmm. Is this true, Reiner?” 

Reiner gritted his teeth. He didn’t deserve Bertholdt’s cover, not after his countless screw ups. But coming clean would reflect poorly on Bertholdt right now. “Yes sir.” he exhaled. 

“Hmm…” Zeke seemed to ruminate on the information he had been told, scratching at his ear thoughtfully. A few months of uncomfortable silence passed.

“Sir, if I may!” Bertholdt exclaimed, breaking the quiet. “Right now… Annie is alive and being tortured! She isn’t lost just yet. Ar- I mean, an enemy told us, sir.”

“Oh?” Zeke scratched at his ear thoughtfully. “Hmm. And how do we even know this information is accurate?” 

At this, Bertholdt felt silent. Reiner felt compelled to speak. 

“Even if it isn’t accurate, sir. It’s the three of us against them. There’s simply no way for Eren Yeager to beat us. It wouldn’t be difficult for us to demolish this island and find Annie.” 

Zeke raised an eyebrow. “I’m glad you have such faith in me, Reiner. But correct me if I’m wrong… didn’t the two of you just lose to Eren? And do you really think he’ll go down easily if he has gained the Coordinate?” 

A dejected silence fell over the two warriors. “Well now, don’t be like that.” Zeke said boisterously. “Of course I understand, you want to save your childhood comrade. But remember,” Zeke paused to give the two a level stare, “the mission remains Marley’s priority. So I’ll cut you a deal.” He pointed a long finger at Bertholdt. “I’d strike out completely against him, but you?” He swung his arm to point at Reiner. “Against you, I think I’d be able to land a few hits. So what do you say? You win and we’ll go save Annie. I win and our priority is the Coordinate.” 

Reiner and Bertholdt looked at each other. They could both tell Reiner didn’t want to fight Zeke, but they sensed they didn’t have much of a choice otherwise. They had to rescue Annie. 

Later that night, after Reiner had been soundly beaten by Zeke, he lay awake in his sleeping gear, gazing at the stars. He sensed his comrade shift beside him.

“Bertholdt.” Reiner whispered, careful not to wake up anyone else. 

“Yeah?” came the soft spoken reply after a few moments.

Reiner shifted, checking to be sure that the War Chief was asleep. He turned to Bertholdt. 

“Why’d you cover for me?”

“Um…” Bertholdt shifted uncomfortably, turning to face Reiner. “Because it wasn’t your fault, really. You’ve always tried to do the best thing for us. So… it doesn’t help anyone to blame yourself.” 

“...it helps me.” Reiner replied after a pause. “I’m the one who’s failed to protect you guys, more than once.”

Bertholdt’s chuckle was laced with sadness. Reiner felt as though a dull blade had been dragged across his chest. 

“I’m sorry I lost, Bertholdt. We’ll get Annie back, I swear to you.”

“Yeah…” Bertholdt replied, conviction absent from his voice. “I just hope she’s okay.” 

“Like Zeke said, that stuff about torture was probably all bullshit. Annie’s a tough girl, she can take care of herself.” Reiner lied through his teeth. Who knew what those devils were doing to her? But he wouldn’t let Bertholdt shoulder the fear on his own. He reached out, grabbing Bertholdt by the shoulder and clutching him tightly. “Listen, Bertholdt. This is my promise to you. We’re going to get Eren, and then Annie. And then we’re all going back home, together.” 

Bertholdt turned to look into Reiner’s eyes and sensed the clarity of a warrior staring back at him. He sighed deeply, putting his hand over Reiner’s and squeezing it tightly. “Okay, Reiner. Let’s save the world.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Request: "Reiner and Bertoldt breaking the news to Zeke and Pieck about Marcell's death and Annie's capture"


End file.
